Elsa Dress Moana Cosplay 10
(Wii and DS versions only) |genre = Action, Crossover |modes = Story Mode, Multiplayer Mode |ratings = ESRB: Everyone (E) PEGI: 3+ OFLC: PG CERO: A |platforms = Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance |media = |requirements = |input = }} PBS Kids GO! is an educational television brand used by PBS for programs intended for older children, rather than the original PBS kids. It is primarily broadcast on PBS stations during the afternoons. It debuted on October 11, 2004. Digital channel PBS announced that, in October 2006, a 24-hour (24/7) digital PBS Kids GO! Channel would be launched with additional content, including an evening "Go! Family" block targeted at both children and their families and a Spanish language-programming block. Availability The channel will initially be made available to PBS stations that have digital multicast capability. PBS stations are planning to make agreements with local stations (on digital terrestrial television) (such as WGBH, WNET, KCTS, etc.) and cable operators (such as Time Warner Cable, Comcast, Cox Cable, and Cablevision) for channel placement. Plans are also to have similar arrangements work out with satellite providers (such as DirecTV and Dish Network) and video-on-demand services. PBS and Verizon have worked out an agreement to distribute PBS Kids Go! Channel (along with other digital PBS channels) over its Verizon FiOS services. Setbacks However, on June 6, 2006, PBS announced that the PBS Kids Go! Channel would not launch in October 2006 due to financial issues, as reported by the Broadcasting & Cable News website. Instead, the channel was delayed for several months. List of programs 'Shows that existed before the ''PBS Kids GO! block ** Arthur airs now. ** Cyberchase airs now, on most stations. 'Shows that premiered alongside ''PBS Kids GO! (October 11, 2004) ** Maya & Miguel airs now, on most stations. ** Postcards from Buster airs now on weekends, on some stations. Additions to the PBS Kids GO! block ** FETCH! with Ruff Ruffman airs now, on most PBS stations. It premiered May 29, 2006. ** WordGirl currently airs as a 30-minute version, which premiered on September 7, 2007; the short episodes of WordGirl premiered on November 10, 2006. ** The Electric Company airs now in a new version on Fridays. It premiered January 19, 2009. It will air weekdays starting September 7, 2009 Other PBS Kids GO! shows ** DragonflyTV airs now on weekends, on some stations. ** ZOOM no longer airs on most stations. ** Design Squad airs now on weekends, on some stations. It premiered during Engineers Week in February 2007. Shorts PBS Kids GO! has aired shorts usually at the end of Maya & Miguel. These include "GO! Figure", "WordGirl", and misc. shorts featuring live-action kids talking about things they do; about their family's heritage; etc. with Maya or Miguel doing a voiceover. External links *PBS Kids Go! Official Website Category:Television programming blocks Category:PBS network shows Category:2004 television series debuts Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots is the 2007 sequel to the 2005 game Nicktoons Unite! and 2006 game Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island. It is also the prequel to the game Nicktoons: Globs of Doom, which was released in 2008. It was released on the Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, and Game Boy Advance. There are 8 playable characters on all platforms from Nickelodeon television series including SpongeBob SquarePants, Danny Phantom, The Fairly OddParents, and The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. It is the first time a Tak and the Power of Juju character appeared in the video game series, and also the second time a My Life as a Teenage Robot character appeared in the video game series and the third time an Invader Zim character appeared, too. It was followed by Nicktoons: Globs of Doom a year later. Playable Characters *''SpongeBob SquarePants '' *''Timmy Turner'' (With Cosmo and Wanda) *''Tak '' *''Jimmy Neutron '' *''Danny Phantom '' *''Patrick Star'' (Wii, PS2, and DS) *''Sam '' (Wii and PS2) *''Stimpy'' (Wii and PS2) Unlockable *''Rocko'' (Wii and PS2) Unlockable *''GIR'' (Wii, PS2, and DS) Unlockable *''Jenny'' (Wii, PS2, and DS) Unlockable *''Zim '' (DS) Unlockable *''Mr. Blik'' (DS) Unlockable *''El Tigre'' (DS) Unlockable Costumes *SpongeGar (Also in DS version) *Dark Danny (Also in DS version) *Cowboy Timmy *Chicken Suit Tak *Agent Jimmy *Plant-Sam *Barnacle Boy Patrick *Dog Suit Gir *Flaming Paint Jenny *Pilgram Rocko *Canadian Yaksmen Stimpy External links * Official Site Category:2007 video games Category:Crossover video games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Natsume (company) games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:SpongeBob SquarePants games Category:The Ren & Stimpy Show video games Category:THQ games Category:TOSHI Engine games Category:Video games developed in Australia Category:Video games featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Wii games es:Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots pt:Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots